


Fire and Brimstone

by Noctis_13



Series: Greek Fire [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Leo Valdez Deserves Better, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, alternative universe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13
Summary: “It was a pleasure to burn.”
Series: Greek Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Fire and Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own PJO! Uncle rick does!
> 
> This is just an idea I had about Leo and his powers being sentient.

Leonidas Valdez liked to burn. It was a pleasure to, actually. Leonidas could set the whole world on fire if he wanted to. He could destroy mountains and level cities in his sleep. He could ignite things with just a snap. Leonidas fucking Valdez was a firestorm. The flames were a part of him, the heat was in his blood, the blood that constantly boiled to be let out. 

_ 'Let us burn. Let us burn.  ~~ SET US FREE ~~ .' _

His skin would ache and itch and sometimes his lungs would grow warm until he'd start to cough up puffs of smoke. 

Leonidas Valdez loved to burn. The fire was within him, and it satisfied him to know that it would be with him always. 

_ 'Never Alone.  ~~Never leave~~.' _

Leo Valdez though was not like Leonidas at all. Leo was a lighter. He didn't like to burn. He found no joy in it. He only liked how his flames could forge and create. He only liked how his fire could bring warmth and joy. He only liked the laughter it brought. He didn't like how his flames couldn't be contained. Leo felt as if his fire was too controlling, too consuming. 

Leo didn't want to destroy, but sometimes he had to, and that scared him. Leo just wanted to be  _ warmwarmwarm _ _._ He never wanted to be **cold** again. 

Leo was a small ember, but Leonidas was an inferno. 

Leo was a creator while Leonidas was a destroyer. 

Leo hated Leonidas sometimes, his flames, his power. 

But his flames were a part of his soul, and Leo...doesn't want it ~~_**him**_~~ to leave. 

_ 'Who are you? ...We...are... ~~Leonidas~~.....’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love ya’ll! 🖤


End file.
